TAKEN
by SuperCycloneProductions
Summary: The year is 1987 and the pizzeria is doing better than ever. The new and old animatronics are getting along and even performing together! But, Foxy is put in the repair room for a new upgrade. A month passes and Foxy believes that everyone has left him to decay. Chica denies that and says there is still hope and to wait. But Foxy then finds someone who will "help" him. ERR
1. Author's note

**Before this story starts I would like to say that this is my first ever fnaf story. Hopefully you guys could give it a chance and like it. PM or review about this story to me. Anyways, hope you guys will read when the first chapter is posted.-SC**


	2. Welcome to Freddy's!

**Chapter 1 Welcome to Freddy's**

 **Normal POV**

It was mid-day and the animatronics were happy to see the children. They laughed, played, and ate! Freddy Fazbear was with Toy Freddy talking to the children. Chica and Toy Chica were with the kids who were eating pizza. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie were rocking on stage while Mangle was at kids cove showing kids to the restroom. The puppet was happily giving out gifts to the children. Yep, everyone was having a good time. All except for one.

Foxy. Foxy was in the repair and maintenance room listening to the children having a good time. Meanwhile he was stuck in a stupid rotting room. He hoped that someday that he would perform again.

You see, the manager looked at Foxy and thought he could use more repairs and upgrades. So he left him in the maintenance room, after awhile he forgot about Foxy.

Now he was here. In a cold room of darkness while the others were out there having fun. They never forgot about him. They would occasionally visit and comfort him. But there was one who would give him hope always.

Chica.

Chica would come and bring pizza for the both of them while they talked. Chica would always laugh at Foxy's jokes. Foxy thought she was the best of all the animatronics. She was basically his best friend.

Foxy came out of his trance and heard Freddy announce something to the children.

"Attention boys and girls. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza will close in a few minutes."

The children groaned at the thought of leaving.

Foxy chuckled as he heard the children.

* * *

The restaurant was now closed and the animatronics came from the stage to talk with each other. While the others went to other parts of the restaurant, Chica went to the kitchen to get pizza. She was going to visit Foxy.

She wondered when the manager would finally let Foxy perform again. She was concerned about the foxes' well being. She walked up to the maintenance room, knocked, and walked in.

"Hey Foxy!"

"Hey Chica!"

She knelt down beside him and put the pizza to the side.

Chica was the first to start the conversation. "So, Foxy, how have you been here."

"I could be better."

"Hey, I think the manager will finally let you perform again!"

Foxy was taken back at this.

"Really? Do you think I will finally be able to go upstage again?"

Chica nodded. Foxy then gave her a hug while Chica hugged him back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toy Chica and Bonnie were talking about the day. Most of everyone knew that Toy Chica and Bonnie had a crush on each other. They would talk almost the whole night. Freddy then realized something.

"Hey, where's Chica?"

Toy Bonnie answered his question with a chuckle.

"She's at the maintenance room with you know who."

Freddy rolled his eyes and chuckled as well. They all knew that Foxy and Chica were ment for each other. Toy Bonnie then asked why he wanted to know.

"Well, I wanted to talk to her about a plan for tomorrow's performance."

* * *

Chica looked at Foxy while he talked about his occasional pirate stories. She though he was kinda cute when he used the accent. She always felt weird when always around him. She would feel sort of butterflies in her stomach.

She then realized it was almost 6:00.

Foxy noticed this and sort of felt sad.

"I guess it's time for you to go."

Chica felt disappointed as well. She left but not before giving him a hug.

"Don't give up Foxy."

She then left. Leaving Foxy with another day. Another night. Another month.

Foxy sighed and layed down.

"Tomorrow is another day..."

* * *

 **Hey, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and be sure to check for chapter 2! Don't forget to Review or favorite. And I don't mind if you Private Message me. I like to hear what you guys think. Anyways, see you on the flip side! -SC**


	3. Break My Mind

**Chapter 2 Break My Mind**

 **Normal POV**

Foxy woke up and realized it was morning. He sighed.

"Great. Another day."

He then heard the children come through the doors with joy. Oh how he wanted that feeling. The feeling of joy again. Giving joy to the children. He smiled at the thought and went back to his corner.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chica was talking with the kids about the food. Chica then noticed a kid holding his pet puppy with him. The dog was a black furred mixed breed. The dog also had a yellow sort of T shaped tag. But that's not important right now.

Chica smiled at the kid. He would always come and talk to the animatronics. Today the kid looked happier then ever. Chica walked up to him cheerfully.

"Hi there! What are you so cheerful about?" She asked.

"Well, my birthday is in a few days and I can't wait!"

"Well then, looks like I'll have to talk to Freddy and tell him to give you an extra big birthday party then."

The kid then looked a little sad all of the sudden. Chica noticed this and asked what was wrong.

"Do you think Foxy will be at my birthday?"

Chica didn't know what to say. She did not know if the manager would remember about Foxy that fast.

"I don't know. But I will make sure he visits you."

The kid then hugged her while Chica hugged back. The kid's parents then called for him.

"I'm coming!"

He then left with his puppy following behind him. Chica chuckled. Cute kid.

* * *

It was finally closing time and the animatronics were up from the stage. Chica walked up to Freddy with a concerned face. Freddy wondered what was wrong.

"Hey, Chica. What's wrong?"

"Hey Freddy, do you remember that kid who came in with the dog.

Freddy nodded.

"Well, in a few days is his birthday and-"

Before she could finish Freddy said,"Of course. We will have an extra big party for him."

"For who?" Asked Bonnie who was with Toy Chica.

The others gathered to see what Chica and Freddy were discussing. Freddy explained that they were going to have a big party for the kid with the black furred dog.

Mangle smiled,"I think that is a great idea! What's the kid's name again?"

"I think it was Vincent. Yeah, it was Vincent." Replied Toy Freddy.

Chica then explained,"That's not all. He asked if Foxy could be there."

The others were frozen in place. How could they convince the manager to get Foxy fixed that fast.

"Not a problem."

They all turned around to see the manager walking towards them.

"Mr. Fazbear? Could you really upgrade him in only a few days?" Freddy asked.

Fazbear nodded,"Don't worry. I'll have my repairman, Mike, upgrade him tomorrow morning. And after that Foxy will finally perform again."

The others cheered while Fazbear left the restaurant. Chica was so happy. Foxy would finally be able to perform again! She then got an idea.

"Hey guys. Let's not tell Foxy about this. We could tell him a day before the party so that he will get one heck of a surprise!"

The others agreed and nodded. Toy Chica then realized something.

"But, wouldn't he find out after the repairs?"

"Don't worry." Said the Puppet. "I'll just make it so that he doesn't know he was repaired."

The others cheered and went to do their business.

* * *

Foxy woke up and found himself in a room. He looked around and realized that it was a child's room. He looked behind him to see a stuffed animal of Foxy in the back. When he turned back he saw something terrible.

"Hello Foxy."

The voice came from a nightmare version of Foxy. Foxy backed away and realized that three other figures were behind them. They all looked at him with anger.

"Who are you guys?!"

They just looked at him. Nightmare Chica walked in front of him.

"We are what you fear the most."

"We are the shadows that lurk in every corner." Said Nightmare Bonnie.

Nightmare Foxy then looked at him angry.

"YOUR'E GOING TO KILL US ALL!"

* * *

Foxy woke up breathing heavily. He looked around and sighed with relief. It was just a nightmare. He then looked to his left to see a note. He picked it up and read it.

 _Nowhere to run...nowhere to hide._

 _You're going to meet HIM._

 _HE thinks you are special._

 _He will help you get back on stage._


	4. Hybrid

**Chapter 3 Hybrid**

 **Normal POV**

The restaurant was closing now and the animatronics went to discuss about things. Unfortunately, Mike couldn't make it to fix Foxy. He said he would come two days from now. Chica was upset that Foxy couldn't be fixed today. She then realized that she needed to go check on Foxy.

* * *

Foxy looked at the note he found the other night. He didn't know who this HE was. Whoever HE was HE wanted to help him get on stage. But why? He then heard Chica coming and hid the note.

"Hi Foxy."

"Hi Chica."

Chica noticed something wrong with Foxy. He was not in his usual happy mood.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Foxy didn't want to tell her the truth. So he said he was just tired.

"Oh, well I just thought you were sad about...you know."

Foxy nodded and layed his back against the wall. Chica layed down beside him. She then thought of something to cheer him up.

"Hey, guess what Bonnie did today by accident."

"What?" Asked a very curious fox.

Chica explained that Bonnie accidentally tripped and fell on Toy Chica, causing them to accidentally kiss. Foxy started laughing and soon Chica was laughing too. Foxy smiled at her.

"You always find a way to make me happy Chica."

Chica smiled. Foxy then started to get really tired.

"I think I'm going to hit the hay."

Chica nodded and slept on his shoulder. Foxy smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

Foxy suddenly woke up in a place full of darkness. He couldn't see anything. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw two white dots looking at him.

"Who's there?"

Foxy didn't know what or who it was that was looking at him. Then, a voice came from the direction of the white eyes.

 **"No need to be scared."**

"I said who are you?!"

The figure walked out of the shadows revealing a silhouette of a dog. It smiled a crazy smile and walked towards him.

 **"They call me HyBriD."**

Foxy was a little frightened at this weird figure.

"What do you want from me?"

 **"What? Didn't you get my note?"**

He then realized that this was the person that wanted to help him.

"You said you wanted to help me get back on stage. Why?"

 **"Because I think it is unfair that the other animatronics get to have all the fun. While you are stuck in a decaying room...alone. I felt bad and think that you should have your very own stage."**

Foxy was getting suspicious now.

"But why me?"

 **"Because I think you have potential Foxy. Something that..no other animatronic has. I was like you once. I had friends who tried to help me. But all they did was make me suffer. That is why I am the way you see me now. And because of that I think it's fair that I help you."**

"Would you really help me get back. To have that joy again?"

Hybrid nodded. He then walked up to him with his paw out to make a deal.

"I don't know if this is a good idea."

Hybrid shrugged.

 **"Oh well. Looks like the deals off then. Looks like you'll be in that room for another month or year-"**

"Wait! I...I just have to think about it."

Hybrid smiled.

 **"You have one day."**

He then snapped his fingers.

 **"It's time to WAKE UP."**

* * *

Foxy woke up breathing heavily. He looked to his right to see Chica still there. He sighed in relief. What was he going to do? Should he make the deal?"

* * *

 **Hi guys! Thanks for reading this chapter and keep a look out for Chapter 4: Deal or No Deal. See you on the flip side!**


	5. Deal or No Deal

**Chapter 4 Deal or No Deal**

 **Normal POV**

The animatronics were getting ready for the day to start again. Chica quickly made some pizza while Bonnie tuned his guitar. The Marionette was busy sorting his presents, Mangle was ready for her performance, Toy Bonnie was helping Bonnie, Toy Chica was helping Chica, and Freddy and Toy Freddy were talking about the party.

After today would be the party for Vincent. Chica hoped that Mike would get here today. She really wanted Foxy to perform again. She wondered why Foxy acted so strange last night. He looked stressed about something.

Before she could think about something else, the restaurant started to open.

* * *

While the animatronics were busy Foxy was pondering about his problem. Would this Hybrid really help him. He knew Hybrid was right. He could be stuck here for another month or so. He then decided to talk to him.

"Hybrid. I want to talk."

Suddenly he entered his mind and fell on the floor.

* * *

Foxy was in his mind now. He saw Hybrid looking at him with a serious face.

 **"What is it. I have to get my popcorn out of the microwave."**

Foxy rolled his eyes.

"Look, I want to talk about the deal."

Hybrid smiled. Foxy looked at the floor and pulled out his hand.

"I accept."

Hybrid shook his hand.

 **"Good choice Foxy."**

"So, now what."

Hybrid started to walk away while he insisted Foxy to follow him.

 **"Patience Foxy. Patience. We need to first do a few things before you can go back up. And in order to do that I need you to let me be in your mind to help you. Alright."**

Foxy didn't say anything and nodded. Hybrid then snapped his fingers causing a red crystal to appear.

"What is that?"

 **"This is the Crystal of Chaos. The being who uses this can wish for anything they desire. Sadly it's been separated into four pieces. One of the four is in this very restaurant surprisingly. I just need you to let me be in your mind so that we can get it. Then you will be able to wish for you to be back on stage. Simple."**

"Alright. So where is the piece?"

 **"It's in the Marionette's box."**

"Alright. This is sounding like mission impossible now. How are we going to get it?"

Hybrid squinted and smiled at him.

 **"Just leave it to me."**

Suddenly an exploding sound echoed.

"What the heck was that?!"

 **"Hmm. Must have let the popcorn on for to long."**

Hybrid then snapped his fingers causing a burned bag of popcorn to appear.

 **"Popcorn?"**

Foxy nodded no and then asked when they would strike.

 **"Tonight."**

Suddenly, a clock appeared out of nowhere.

 **"Oh looks like I'm out of time. I've got to visit someone else who has a deal with me. Just relax and let me do the work."**

Foxy then was about to say something before Hybrid interrupted, **"Don't worry. I won't hurt your friends."**

Foxy sighed.

* * *

He then woke up hearing Freddy telling the kids it was closing time. In a few minutes..he was going back on stage.


	6. Your Consenting Mind

**Before this chapter starts I want to say sorry. My internet crashed and I just got it back! Also the red crystal from the last chapter is being changed to a book with a red Crystal on it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Your Consenting Mind**

It was late and Foxy snuck out of the maintenance room. He was going to get the book that Hybrid told him to get. He wondered why it would be useful but shrugged it off.

"All right, Hybrid. You can take over now."

Suddenly Foxy felt dizzy and his eyes went black. Then his pupils turned white. Hybrid was now controlling him. Hybrid chuckled and walked to the puppet's room. He looked around to see if the Marionette was there.

 **"Looks like he isn't here."**

Hybrid(inside Foxy) walked over to the box and found the book. He smiled an evil smile and walked out of the room.

* * *

Foxy suddenly found himself in the room again. He looked in his left hand finding a book.

"So, I take it you got the book?"

All of the sudden a voice in his head laughed.

 **"Definitely. Now I want you to do exactly what I tell you. Understood?"**

Foxy nodded.

 **"Good. Now then."**

All of the sudden the book started flipping through pages by itself! It turned to a page that showed a sort of weird creature. Foxy examined it closely and saw a deer like creature wearing a robe.

 **"Now I want you to read the spell that is on there."**

Foxy then started to read it carefully.

"And I saw, from eyes that were not mine.

They watch us, they invade us."

Suddenly, the book started to shake.

"To a king we didn't deserve, to a son who waits weeping."

The book then started to glow bright red.

"That I knew, from knowledge gained while sleeping!"

All of the sudden, a black mist came from the book! Foxy dropped the book while the mist came out. The mist then revealed the deer with the black robe. It stared at him with his white cold pupils and black surrounding them.

 _ **"Well, well, well. It's been so long since I've seen another living being."**_

Foxy shook at his demonic voice. The deer then looked around. He appeared to have no jaw!

 _ **"Hybrid...he's here isn't he?"**_

Foxy nodded while a voice boomed through the room.

 **"Why hello Nightmare. How long has it been. 65 million years?"**

Nightmare, the Deer Lord, chuckled.

 ** _"I guess so. Now, who is this robot fox?"_**

 **"This is Foxy. He has released you from this book so that you can follow me."**

 _ **"What do you want me to do?"**_

 **"I want you to help this fox get back onstage again."**

The deer looked at the fox.

 _ **"It's 1987 isn't it, Hybrid?"**_

 **"Yes my friend."**

Foxy then noticed that the sun was coming up. Nightmare noticed this and started to go towards the wall.

 ** _"We'll talk tonight."_**

He then went through the wall and disappeared.


	7. TAKEN

**TAKEN_1**

 **Normal Pov**

 **One week in the future...**

Chica and the others were getting ready for Vincent's birthday party. Freddy was talking to Bonnie about what song they should play. Mangle and Toy Bonnie were discussing with the puppet about the gifts they should give.

Chica then realized that she needed to check on Foxy. She walked down the hallway to the maintenance room. She opened it to see Foxy quickly hide something behind his back.

"Oh! Hey Chica! How's it going?"

Chica knew that he was hiding something, but didn't think much of it.

"We're just getting ready for the party I was talking about. Are you almost ready?"

"Oh yeah. I'll be there soon."

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure. See you later."

She then left.

Foxy sighed and took out the book he was hiding. He had studied the book and had read some of it. Foxy closed his eyes and remembered that night he made a deal with Nightmare, The Deer Lord.

* * *

 **5 Days before the party...**

It was late at night and everybody was talking to each other. Chica went and talked with Foxy for a bit.

"So, I hear there's going to be a party in five days." Foxy said.

Chica nodded,"Yeah. We're throwing a big birthday party for this kid named Vincent."

Foxy was now curious. "What's Vincent like?"

Chica smiled. "He's a really cute kid who takes his pet everywhere. He's also a big fan of you!"

Foxy was shocked.

"Really? Me?"

Chica nodded and realized she was late for her meeting with Freddy and the others.

"I have to go. I'll be back tomorrow night. Goodnight, Foxy."

"Goodnight, Chica."

She then closed the door and walked away.

Foxy took out the book and opened the page with Nightmare on it.

"I'm ready."

The book started to glow.

Meanwhile, Chica walked to the party room to discuss about Foxy. All of the animatronics sat down to talk.

Freddy was the first to talk.

"Alright. So we are he to talk about Foxy and Vincent's Birthday that is coming up. Marionette, is Foxy fixed?"

The puppet nodded,"I was able to make it like Foxy never even remembered."

Chica nodded,"Good. This will surely surprise him!"

The Marionette then looked at all his friends and looked down.

"Hey, we're any of you guys at the present room last night?"

All the animatronics looked at each other and nodded.

"Why do you ask?" Said Toy Freddy.

"No reason. I just wanted to know."

Meanwhile at the maintenance room Foxy waited for Nightmare and Hybrid to appear. And sure enough they did! Nightmare walked through the walls and Hybrid could be heard inside Foxy's head.

 **"Well now that we have everybody here. How about we discuss our plan."**

Foxy nodded.

"How am I supposed to get back on stage?"

Nightmare then spoke.

 ** _"Don't worry. I have a plan. What I can do is repair you. That way you will be ready for the birthday coming up."_**

"Great. But how are you supposed to repair me? You have no arms."

 **"Oh don't worry. He doesn't need arms. He has telekinesis to be able to fix you."**

Foxy nodded.

 ** _"Don't worry. You won't feel a thing."_**

* * *

 **Back at the present...**

Foxy opened his eyes and looked to see Nightmare looking at him.

 ** _"Are you ready?"_**

Foxy nodded and started to walk out the door. He looked back at Nightmare.

"Thank you."

He then closed the door and left.

Hybrid then appeared next to Nightmare and laughed.

 **"Oh no, Foxy. Thank you."**


	8. DON'T THINK!

**TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **NOW YOU HAVE NOTHING TO FEAR.**

 **NOW YOU HAVE NOTHING TO THINK.**

 **FOLLOW YOUR SELFISH DESIRES.**

 **FOLLOW YOUR INSTINCTS.**

 **AFTER ALL, YOU ARE MY PUPPET.**

 **IT'S MUCH EASIER, THEN TRYING TO THINK.**


	9. TAKEN2

**TAKEN_2**

 **Normal POV**

Foxy walked through the halls of the pizzeria. He was getting ready for his performance for Vincent's birthday party. He then stopped and remembered what he read in the book a few days earlier.

* * *

 **4 Days before the party...**

Foxy thought about the deal he had made with Hybrid. He wondered if he had made the right choice. He looked at the book in his hands. He realized that the book had some symbols on it. One of them showed his pirate hook!

He realized that some of the symbols represented his friends. Some of the symbols showed a bow tie, a hat, and a cupcake. He knew that they represented Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica.

He opened the book and found a chapter called, _The Lost Woods_.

"What the heck is this?"

He started to read through it carefully. He thought to himself while reading.

 _"This must be a journal of some sort. But who wrote it?"_

He then stopped to a page which said, _The Guardian_. He started to read in a whisper.

"I am the Guardian. The first and last Hero. I have written this book to warn others of the future. Be careful reader."

Foxy kept on reading until he stopped on a page that said, _Hybrid The King of Chaos_. The page told that Hybrid was a demon with power and hate. It also said that he, the Guardian, will have to one day fight him in a Great War. The Chaos War.

Suddenly the door opened. He quickly hid the book. The door revealed Chica. He sighed and smiled.

"Hey, Foxy. I have great news!"

Foxy was now curious.

"What's the great news?"

"Well, I talked to Mr. Fazbear and you will finally perform again!"

Foxy's face was in shock. He couldn't beleive it.

"Really? Are you serious?"

Chica nodded.

Foxy ran up to Chica and hugged her. Chica was surprised but hugged him back.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I couldn't have done this without you Chica!"

"Really?"

"Yes Chica. If it wasn't for you I probably still be here by next month."

Chica smiled at the fox. Foxy started to look back at her. Chica started to get lost in his eyes. She started to lean forward. Foxy did the same. The door suddenly opened revealing the animatronics.

Foxy and Chica looked at the door to see their friends. They all came with balloons.

"SURPRISE!" They all said.

Foxy ran up to each of them hugging.

* * *

 **Present Day...**

Foxy smiled and walked on stage. He was going to perform again!

* * *

 **Hey I hope you guys liked this chapter! Also I have some great news! The book described here is real! That's right! And it's in my deviantart page! My deviantart is SuperCyclonePro. I will also show some of the pages as the story goes on! Talk to you all later! -SC**


	10. I AM MANY

**TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN TAKEN .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, AND WHAT YOU HAVE YET TO DO.**

 **BUT IT'S OK, BECAUSE I'M INSIDE YOU NOW.**

 **WE ARE ONE, BUT I AM MANY.**


	11. TAKEN3

**TAKEN_3**

 **Normal POV**

Foxy was behind the stage and ready to perform. He heard Freddy and Toy Freddy announcing that it was Vincent's birthday. He smiled and couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he went up on stage! He saw Chica talking to Vincent. Chica was right, he did love his dog.

Chica.

He remembered something great that happened a few nights ago.

* * *

 **3 Days Before the Party...**

 **Normal POV**

Foxy sat down in the room looking through the pages of the book. He found it rather interesting that this book had many mysteries and memories of someone else. He couldn't wait! Because in about three days he would perform again!

He wondered what he would do when the time came. Would he tell a pirate story of his? Or maybe a song? Or maybe-

The door opened and he quickly hid the book. Chica opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, Foxy. What are you doing?"

"I'm just thinking about what I should do for my performance."

"Oh, can I help?"

"Sure!"

Chica sat down next to him and smiled. Foxy smiled back.

"I was thinking that I could tell them a story or maybe sing a song."

"I think that's great! Maybe you should greet Vincent and tell him Happy Birthday first."

"That's even better!"

Chica started to blush and looked in his eyes. Foxy looked at hers and got into a trance. She then leaned towards him and kissed him. Foxy closed his eyes and smiled. Meanwhile, in the background, was a shadow on the wall. It was Hybrid. He smiled and disappeared in the corner of the room.

* * *

 **Present Day...**

Foxy then snapped out of his trance to hear his name. This was his big moment. He was going to give the best performance ever!

* * *

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

 **KNOWING YOUR SHADOW YOU WILL ACCOMPLISH MANY THINGS.**

 **BUT EXPECT TURMOIL MORE THEN YOU ARE USED TO.**

 **BALANCE IS THE KEY TO KEEP YOUR MIND FREE.**

 **BUT BE READY TO SEE WHAT YOU RATHER NOT BE...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_87_**


	12. TAKEN4

**TAKEN_4**

 **Normal POV**

Foxy got up on stage and shouted with joy.

"Ahoy Mateys! Who's ready for some pirate fun?!"

The room was filled with the cheers of the children. Foxy saw Vincent and smiled.

"Ahoy mateys! Let's give our birthday boy a round of applause!"

Everyone clapped for Vincent. Vincent's dog barked in excitement.

Foxy the started to feel weird. He didn't know what or why, he just shook it off while Vincent walked up to him.

* * *

 **2 Days Before the Party...**

 **Normal POV**

Foxy was feeling kind of bored. He decided to leave the room for awhile and hang with the others. He walked and closed the door behind him. Meanwhile, inside the maintenance room, a shadow on the wall showing a dog appeared. Nightmare appeared from the shadows looking at his master who was in the wall.

Nightmare looked at his master and laughed, _ **"It's almost time master! Soon the day will come!"**_

Hybrid chuckled, **"Yes. And then we along with our friends will be free again! And a new age will begin! I still can't believe that stupid fox actually believed when I said that he would get happiness again."I**

 _ **"What about...him?"**_

 **"What? My brother? Oh please, when Foxy fulfills the prophecy of 87 the Guardian will have no chance at stopping me! I will become an evil that no one will be able to contain. I will be the very nightmare that hides behind them. I will be known as Hybrid! The King of Chaos."**

 _ **"Not to interupt or anything. But what about when the fox and his friends try to attack us?"**_

Hybrid laughed, **"Don't worry, I already have somebody on the case. Let's just say he's PURPLE with envy."**

Hybrid laughed hysterically and disappeared. Nightmare turned around and disappeared through a wall.

* * *

Meanwhile, Foxy found the gang in the party room. He greeted them and sat down. Bonnie chuckled.

"So I hear somebody hooked up with Chica last night."

Foxy rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Hey, I should be asking you the same thing about Toy Chica."

Bonnie blushed while the others laughed.

"Speaking of which, where are they?"

"They're in the kitchen making dinner." Toy Bonnie said.

Freddy now serious looked at Foxy.

"Foxy, may I speak with you for a second?"

"Sure, Freddy."

They both got up and walked outside the room.

"What's wrong, Freddy? Is there a problem?"

"Indeed there is. A few nights ago the puppet found out that a book was missing from his box."

Foxy knew what book he was talking about.

"Really?"

Freddy nodded.

"I just wanted to ask if you probably took it on accident."

Foxy nodded his head.

"No, haven't seen it."

Foxy cringed a little. He didn't want to lie.

Freddy nodded,"Oh ok. Thanks anyways, Foxy."

They then walked back and found the pizza already on the table.

"Hey, Bonnie!" Foxy exclaimed,"Don't even try getting my pizza."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SPOUTING, SPLASHING, SOAKING.**

 **INNARDS, INGEST, INVOKING.**

 **NAILING, NEVER STOPS THE CHOKING...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FOOLISH FOX! YOU WILL BE _TAKEN!_**


	13. 1987

**1987**

 **Normal POV**

Vincent looked up at Foxy and smiled. His dog was next to him smiling with his tongue out. Foxy looked at the boy and smiled also.

"Ahoy matey! How be the birthday boy?"

"I'm good! How about you Captn'?"

Foxy chuckled,"Never better. So, what is the wish that you desire the most?"

Vincent thought about it then made his mind.

"I wish I could be your firstmate in your pirate crew!"

Foxy then felt weird again. Suddenly he couldn't see anything but black.

 **"I think I can help you with that, Vincent."**

Foxy's body was now being controlled by Hybrid! Vincent was unaware that Foxy was NOT Foxy. He simply looked at him with joy.

"Really?" Asked the curious boy.

Hybrid in Foxy chuckled.

 **"Anything's possible."**

* * *

 **One Day Before the Party...**

 **Normal POV**

Hybrid's shadow against the wall paced back and forth. He was waiting for Nightmare to appear. Just on cue, Nightmare showed up through the wall.

 **"Took you long enough! Where were you?!"**

 ** _"I was looking for you!"_**

 **"Nevermind that! Tomorrow is the day history will change! Once I take over of Foxy we will be ahead of schedule! Because of you we have found the first red crystal. Next is...her...then Foxy! After that...we strike the Heroes."**

 ** _"The Heroes? But I thought that was just a legend. A story. A fairy tale for kids to just obey their parents?"_**

 **"Bull! That isn't just a story! It's coming true already! These animatronics were the first Heroes. But after tomorrow, they will be the Fallen Heroes. Speaking of which...I should pay a visit to my good old friend."**

Hybrid then disappeared and Nightmare looked at the book and stared at it.

 ** _"It begins."_**

* * *

The Marionette sat in his box thinking. Where could that book disappear to? All of the sudden, the room started to be filled with a bright red light. He then looked at the wall to see a red diamond shape Crystal appear.

 **"Hahahahahahahahha!"**

The puppet then knew who it was.

"I know that laugh. Show yourself demon!"

Just on cue, Hybrid appeared in front of him laughing like a maniac. He stared at the puppet and smiled at him a creepy smile showing his fangs.

 **"Well, well, well, well, well! If it isn't present boy!"**

"Hybrid. What are you doing here!"

 **"Oh don't act gullible. You knew I'd be back!"**

"I thought you were banished!"

 **"Not entirely. The book might have kept me trapped, but I always find a way! How about you just hand over the book and I'll be on my way."**

"You think I'm going to just going to hand it to you?! I'll never give it to you! Ever!"

 **"But how can you keep it away, if you don't have it?"**

Hybrid then took out his paw and on top showed a hologram of the book.

 **"You'll slip up and when you do."**

Hybrid then threw the book at the ground which caused the entire place on fire. The marionette, now frightened and angry, shouted at him.

"Get out! You have no dominion in our world!"

 **"Maybe not right now, but things change Mario. THINGS CHANGE!"**

Hybrid then started laughing crazy and disappeared. The marionette opened his eyes and realized that he was dreaming.

* * *

 **Present Day...**

 **Normal POV**

Hybrid, inside Foxy, looked at Vincent looked at him menacingly. Vincent looked at Foxy with a concerned face.

"Foxy?"

SNAP!

The animatronics, children, and adults looked to see Vincent on the floor bleeding. They also saw Foxy with blood on his mouth. Suddenly, Hybrid exited Foxy and Foxy was back in his body. He looked to see Vincent on the floor.

He then kneeled next to Vincent's body and shook him, trying to wake him up.

"Vincent?!"

The adults took the children outside. Screams could be heard everywhere. Meanwhile, Hybris stood in the shadows smiling.

 **"The Chaos War begins today."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAKEN**

 **TAKEN**

 **TAKEN**

 **TAKEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAKEN**

 **TAKEN**

 **TAKEN**

 **TAKEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAKEN**

 **TAKEN**

 **TAKEN**

 **TAKEN**

 **TAKEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **THINGS CHANGE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE_BITE_of_87/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FOXY BELONGS TO ME NOW!**


	14. Submit!

**Submit!**

 **Normal POV**

Foxy was in the maintenance room, he mourned and was terrified. He had killed Vincent. He didn't know what he was going to do! He didn't want the others to see him so he locked the door to keep them out. He then heard knocking on the door.

"Foxy?!" Chica yelled from the other side.

"Go away! I'm to dangerous! I've become a monster!"

"No Foxy! Please!"

"Get out!" Foxy yelled.

Chica and the others stood at the door with concern and shock.

Freddy sighed,"Why would Foxy do such a thing?"

Chica nodded her head,"This isn't like him. He was being weird this morning. I don't think Foxy meant to hurt him."

The Marionette then realized something.

"Everybody! Meet me at the party room."

The animatronics looked at each other with confused looks. The puppet simply turned around and headed to the party room.

Foxy sat down in the corner and looked at the book in front of him. He growled and grabbed the book with anger.

"AHHHHHH!"

He yelled and threw the book at the wall. The book then opened to a page that showed Hybrid. Foxy squinted and got up.

"Hybrid!"

Suddenly, a shadow appeared on the wall with white eyes.

 **"Hello there. What's new?"**

"What's new? What's new?! What the %#^* do you mean what's new?! You! You killed Vincent!"

 **"Oh that kid. Hmmm, I was just granting him his wish. He said he wanted to be part of your crew, who am I to ignore a birthday boy's wish."**

"Why you-!"

Suddenly, a black mist grabbed him. He looked behind him to see Nightmare holding him down. Nightmare nodded and told him to calm down.

 **"You don't get it do you?"**

"What are you talking about?"

 **"You see, I'm more than meets the eye. I am the lost brother of the Guardian. A powerful being like me. He banished me to this book and locked me "forever""**

"What does this have to do with Vincent?"

 **"Hold on I'm getting there. When he banished me I was alone. So, when you're alone you start thinking. I devised a plan to be free again. He may have trapped me, but I am able to contact other people and animals. That's why I'm a shadow. Before you found the book it was given to present boy to protect. He didn't do a good job though."**

"But why was it there?"

 **"Because a...friend...of mine gave it to him. She used to protect the book before her cousin turned against her. And because of yours truly, her cousin turned to my side. And before them...my brother, The Guardian, took the book and wrote in it. He said that there would be a war against the forces of good and evil. I will one day have to fight him. I didn't want any of this to happen. But sometimes to good...you have to be the bad guy."**

"How is killing a nine year old a good thing?!"

 **"Because that kid's dog is the one I want! It was never the kid. His dog is the last one to fulfill the prophecy and set me free again!"**

"Why the kid's pet. He's just an innocent puppy."

 **"He is now. But, he was scarred when you...*ahem*...I took I bite out of the kid. When he goes back home, I plan to pay him a visit."**

"What are you going to gain from that?"

 **"When he's finally had enough, he will die of depression and join my old friend. She's...let's just say that she's in charge UP there. And her cousin is in charge BELOW. I will then greet him in the future convincing him to join The Chaos Clan!"**

"That's evil! You are willing to kill anybody to be free?!"

 **"I don't just want to be free! I want to take over this planet. This universe. This dimension!"**

"I can see why your brother tried to stop you."

Hybrid then looked at Foxy, with red eyes now, with anger.

 **"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER! I HATE HIM! HE BETRAYED ME!"**

Foxy looked at him terrified.

 **"But, you can help us."**

"What?"

 **"You heard me. You can join us. You can become captain of my army. What do you say? Submit?"**

Foxy looked at the floor and then looked up at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the puppet told his friends about Hybrid and the book.

"That's why Foxy..." Mangle couldn't finish her sentence.

Chica then walked away and headed to the maintenance room.

The puppet nodded and sighed.

"We need to help Foxy before Hybrid-"

Suddenly, they heard a door open and heard a scream.

"That's Chica!" Yelled Toy Freddy.

They ran towards the room and found Chica on the floor. She looked unconscious. They then looked up to see The Deer Lord looking at them. He sighed.

 ** _"Your submission is inevitable!"_**

* * *

 **Well I hope you all liked this chapter! I think this was my longest one. Also if some of you were confused with the conversation between Foxy and Hybrid, it's because it involves with future stories. If you read the upcoming ones you will know more about what the war is. The entire trilogy of this story is in my profile so that you can check it out. See you on the flip side!-SC**


	15. Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Two Sides of the Same Coin**

 **Normal POV**

The animatronics stood in fear as they watched the creature stare at them.

"Who are you?!" Yelled Bonnie in fear.

The deer looked at him blankly and shouted.

 ** _"I am Nightmare, The Deer Lord! Defender and guardian of the forest. Now, unless you want to die I suggest you surrender."_**

"Never!" Shouted Mangle.

She then jumped at him to attack. Nightmare pushed her causing Mangle to become unconscious. Freddy went towards Mangle to try to wake her up. Nightmare then grabbed Freddy's neck with his tentacle and looked at him.

 _ **"Join us!"**_

"Hey! Let go of him!"

Nightmare turned around to see Foxy standing there with the book in his left hand.

"I said let go!"

Nightmare threw Freddy at the wall and vanished in a cloud of black mist. Foxy ran up to Chica and helped her up. Freddy and Bonnie helped Mangle and headed to the present room.

"Is everyone ok?"

Everybody nodded and Foxy looked at the puppet.

"I believe this belongs to you."

Foxy then threw the book across the table. It landed in front of the Marionette. He grabbed it and nodded.

"Marionette? What do we do about Hybrid?"

"I don't know. It seems that his plan is working."

"Isn't there a way to stop him from becoming even more powerful then he already is?"

"There is one way."

The animatronics looked puzzled. Chica was curious about the Marionette's plan.

"What is the plan?"

The puppet sighed and opened the book. He turned to a page which showed an H on it.

"We must warn the Heroes."

Foxy was confused. "What do you mean warn?"

"This book says that one day a group of unlikely animals will come together to stop the great evil. The Heroes are not yet here. But we can warn them by writing in this book. We can tell them about what is going to happen."

"I'll do it."

Everybody turned to see Foxy folding his arms.

"I'll write and warn them. I got us into this mess and I'm going to get us out."

The puppet nodded and slid the book across the table to Foxy. The pirate fox grabbed it and nodded.

"In the meantime,"said Foxy,"we must stay alert. Hybrid could strike any minute or at any second."

The animatronics looked at each other in agreement.

Chica handed him a pen and Foxy started to write.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hybrid and Nightmare were having a conversation of their own.

 **" _Well it seems we have a problem. But don't worry Master. I have it all covered."_**

 **"How exactly do you have it covered?"**

 ** _"Let's just say we have a little spy in the animatronics. I was able to convince one of them to join us when I was late that time."_**

Hybrid chuckled.

 **"Perfect. This is why you are my general of my army. Speaking of authority, I better talk to the cousin in charge below."**

Hybrid then disappeared while Nightmare stood there and sighed.

 ** _"They will all pay. Those humans! They destroyed my home! My family! My...Lucy! The day will come when I destroy every single one of them. I will show them what it's like to be hunted. The hunters will become the hunted."_**


	16. Follow, Greet, Wait, and Repeat

**Follow, Greet, Wait, and Repeat**

 **Normal POV**

Foxy watched everybody leave the party room talking about the situation. Foxy then sat down and opened the book. What was he going to write?! He was going to tell a group of powerful beings that there was trouble waiting for them.

"Oh man!"

Foxy then figured out what he was going to write. He then grabbed the pen and wrote:

 _Hello Heroes. I screwed up. Listen, the legend of Hybrid is true!_

 _I was tricked by him! He must be stopped! He is getting stronger_

 _each day. Each hour. Each minute and each second. You are the_

 _only ones to stop him! My friends and I may not be here to become the Heroes._

 _But you guys will become them. I hope to meet the ones who will_

 _save this world from the wrath of Hybrid. Save us._

Foxy then heard a noise in the maintenance room. He grabbed the book and ran to it. He opened the door to see nothing there. He walked in cautiously.

Suddenly, the door closed behind him. He then heard something around him.

 **"Hahahahaha! Look who decided to show up!"**

"Hybrid. What do you want now?!"

 **"Hehehe. Ever since you denied my offer in joining me, I've been busy."**

"What are you planning now?!"

 **"Hehehe. You think that book is safe with you?! Do you really think you can stop me?! I've been planning this for millions of years! And you think a silly little warning can stop me?!"**

"How did you-?"

 **"I know everything! I've been watching you and your friends. Especially that Chica of yours."**

"Don't you dare touch her! Or-"

 **"Or what? You're just a puppet created by sadness and fear. That's all you've been your entire life! Just like me."**

Hybrid then frowned. Foxy noticed that he looked sad.

"What do you mean?"

 **"My brother, The Guardian, tried to help me. But I wasn't always the way I am. I was poisoned with evil. Now it runs through my veins. Now all I can do, all I can think, all I can say is evil. I will always do the same thing over and over. I will follow the ones who will set me free. Then I greet them. Then I wait till they obey my orders. Then...repeat."**

"It doesn't has to be this way. You can stop this-"

Foxy then fell down screaming in pain. Hybrid was torturing him mentally.

 **"NEVER! The only way to stop this world of chaos, is to DESTROY IT!"**

"You're insane!"

 **"That may be so, but I will always win! When the final battle of good and evil begins, I will become a God of Chaos! I will rule over this universe!"**

Hybrid then started to disappear through a wall.

 **I am not free yet, but when I do, I'll make sure I thank you when I am. But until then, I have somebody taking care of that."**

He then disappeared leaving Foxy panting. What was he going to do?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **01010100**

 **01000001**

 **01001011**

 **01000101**

 **01001110**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BINARY CODE**


End file.
